Official Uncharted Waters Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- City / town pages So I've noticed that more and more city pages appear, and it's great to see that people are contributing. Thanks, guys. <3 BUT everyone seems to do it differently, and I think we should decide on the final look of the pages, so the Wiki doesn't look like a bloody mess. I've been thinkging of doing something like for Danzig, Montpellier or Dover, with tables including images of the goods. I've already uploaded a lot of the pictures, so just type in: and it will pop up, if it's there already. For example: "Spare sail.png". For items exclusive to each city, and by that I mean clothes that have colours unique to that place, use: . For example: "Petticoat Seville.png". Feel free to add your own images, just remember to crop them (maps are 378px × 292px, items are 48 × 48px), save them as .png in a nice quality and call them the item's name (CASE SENSITIVE). As for the item tables: - Market: number of items rows × 2 columns, table width 150px, first column (the one with images) width 50px, cells centered. - the rest: number of items rows x 3 columns, table width 260px, 1st colums width (images) 50px, 2nd column (names) width 50%, 3rd column contains prices, cells centered. I haven't started on skill tables yet, but I might do them in a similar manner. I'm not sure what order to do the sections yet, but I've been thinking of the following: Map, Market, Item Shop, Craft Shop, Peddlar, Shipyard, Weaponsmith, Sailmaker, Carpenter, Guilds (Adventurer, Maritime, Merchant), Estates. Am I missing something? So far that's it, any suggestion for improvements are welcome. Oh, and someone link me to the Japanese Wiki, I'd be very thankful. Corniak 07:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC) new template screw up ship page take a look at any ship list page Ships/Adventure ships it's harder now to check the stats since u need to scroll left and right. we're confused with which line the ship we're looking at after scrolling to right. fixed it to wide page pls I understand your p.o.v. but its much better this way as it was when the whole table was overflowing outside the right edge of the page. To accomplish what you say it would need major recoding of the table....It's doable but hard and will make editing it much more complicated. I will try to find a solution in due time though, where the whole table wont overflow the page and 1st column will stay static in place, and perhaps make odd rows a different background color for even more ease in visual following. PS: The scrollable area as it is now, is already automatically using all the width available on the page. Try resizing your window to see what i mean. The reason for this way is simple: "Just because i use an I-Max screen of lets say 10 feet, does not mean its ok to make the page look good on that size only, it needs to look good on any screen size." ⇐⇑©TriMoon™ Talk @ 18:32, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Good or Bad? I do not like the new layout. I want info, not pretty colors. Any other opinions? Don't know if anyone has realized, but users who are not logged in see the harder to read orange layout rather than the cleaner layout I see when I login to wikia. Renegadefencer 21:50, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'm aware of that, but it's Wikia that forces that skin as default... I have created a template though to ease viewing for visitors that are not logged-in to view certain pages with the monobook skin. See ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 01:12, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Languages The way languages are handled in games as individual skills is rediculous! It should be a seperate set. There are at least 30 languages in the game and learning and unlearning them gets expensive and irritating. Even with body language it is all annoying. I would much rather having Language Skills separate from Skills even if it is limited to 15/30 including Body Language in one of the sets. That would seem a much more logical way of doing this than the present haphazard methodology.Michael Hartford 16:07, August 4, 2011 (UTC) MD why is it that they keep doing temporary fix just the day befor they do pach? and they said temp maintenance but ends up 6 hrs? *Tonygilley 23:49, December 19, 2011 (UTC)